Every Single Step
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: COMPLETE! With Sakuno’s clumsiness and Ryoma’s popularity, they are forced to perform a dance. Two complete strangers; with one dance, everything changes. RyoSaku.
1. First Meeting

Every Single Step

Summary: With Sakuno's clumsiness and Ryoma's popularity, they are forced to perform a dance. Two complete strangers; with one dance, everything changes. RyoSaku.

Author's notes: in this story, Sakuno and Ryoma are strangers to each other. Even though they are schoolmates, they haven't met before.

* * *

Chapter I: First Meeting

Sakuno stood infront of a cherry blossom tree, admiring its beauty.

With one gust of wind, the tree's flowers covered the front area of Seishun Gakuen.

As the wind kept on blowing, so did Sakuno's auburn twin-braided hair.

'Sa-chan! Ohayou!' a certain girl called.

Sakuno looked back just to see her bestfriend Tomoka.

'Ohayou gozaimasu Tomo-chan.' She said with her sweet voice and smile.

'Geez, Sa-chan, no need to be so polite. We've been friends for like, forever!' Tomoka said with her loud voice.

'H-hai.' Sakuno said with a slight blush on her face.

'Hmm… I see, I see.' Tomoka said rubbing her chin.

'Eh? What do you mean?' Sakuno asked her face showing innocence.

'Now I know why boys like you.' Tomoka said, a smirk formed on her lips.

'Eh!? Tomo-chan, what are you saying?!' Sakuno said, her cheeks flushed with shades of pink.

'Sa-chan, stop pretending. You're beautiful and cute. A lot of guys really like you, you know. Try to observe your surroundings. They're looking at you.' Tomoka said.

'Iie. They are looking at you.' Sakuno said.

'Hmmm… on second thought, I guess your right haha.' Tomoka said totally forgetting about the things she said before.

They were about to enter but Tomoka suddenly exclaimed…

'I forgot something! Gotta go. See you Sa-chan!' she left Sakuno there.

Sakuno sighed.

When she proceeded on walking to the building, a line of girls bumped into her dragging her to something she doesn't wanna be involved to.

When the girls stopped, she realized that it was the dance club members.

'Thank you for joining us Ms. Twin-braided hair!' the leader said.

'Anou—I.'m not really…'

'Thank you! We really need participants now!'

Sakuno felt sorry for them so she decided to just play along.

'Anou.. I'm not sure if I can dance well.'

'It's okay! We'll teach you!'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Seigaku tennis team's morning practice just finished.

A certain green-haired boy, known as the prince of tennis sat on a bench having his beloved 'Ponta Break'.

But here it comes, the thing he hates the most, when someone disturbs him.

'Nyaaa Ochibi!' a red-head called.

Without turning his head, he looked at his sempai-tachi with his cat-like eyes.

'Oi Echizen' another sempai of his; Momo called.

'Hn.' A simple reply from him.

As the two got closer, they had a sheepish smile on their lips. Not a smirk, but it does look weird.

'Nyaa, the dance club are practicing for the school festival.' Eiji started.

Ryoma just drunk his Ponta, with bore in his eyes, not minding any words coming from his sempais.

'And they decided to pick one representative from each club.' Momo continued, but Ryoma still didn't crack.

'Since our Ochibi is the most popular from the poll surveyed, he's chosen as our club's representative!' Eiji exclaimed.

'Ugh!' Ryoma's eye twitched as he involuntarily dropped the can in his hands.

'If you don't agree, Inui-sempai will surely give you one of his vegetable juices.' Momoshiro said a smirk forming on his lips.

Ryoma cleared his throat and had no choice but to agree with the club.

He entered the gym where the girls are practicing with the boys.

'Kyaaah! It's Ryoma-sama!' a girl exclaimed.

'Thank you for coming!' they all bowed.

'Hn.' He said.

'Anyway, please go this way. Your partner would be Ms. Ryuzaki.'

Ryoma followed and saw a girl with auburn-colored hair, tied in a twin-braided style.

'P-please to meet you. I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki.'

'Hn.'

'_I've never talked to a boy before._' Sakuno thought nervously.

End of chapter I

* * *

Author's notes: that's chapter I. I know it's short but it's just chapter 1 so I made it short. please review. thanks a lot! ^^


	2. First Step

'Every Single Step'

disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I own the story and the characters, Mizuru and Rio.

Previously:

'_P-please to meet you. I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_I've never talked to a boy before.' Sakuno thought nervously._

* * *

Chapter II: First Step

'Ryuzaki-san, Echizen-san, our practice will be during lunch break and maybe there will be after classes. Echizen-san, Captain Tezuka has given you a permission. Will that be okay with you?' the leader asked.

'Hn.'

'What about you Ryuzaki-san?'

'H-hai!'

'Thanks a lot! See yah later!' the leader waved goodbye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakuno entered their room and was welcomed by Tomoka's loud voice.

'Sa-chan! What happened to you? How come I got here first than you?'

'Anou… the d-dance club.' She said a little nervous.

'Sa-chan. Why are you nervous?' Tomoka asked with a funny grin.

'Eh?'

'You're stuttering again. Remember, you got rid of that habit cause you haven't been nervous for a while. Don't tell me you met a really cute guy?' Tomoka teased.

'Mou Tomo-chan!' Sakuno stood her face with a blush on them.

'I'm just kidding. So what really happened?'

'The dance club mistook me as a volunteer.' She mumbled.

'Eh?! Then why didn't you tell them?'

'I got sorry for them. They were so thankful that I _joined_ them.'

'So you didn't tell them the truth.'

'Yeah.'

'So, why are you nervous? I mean, of course they expect that some volunteers aren't good at dancing. So they will teach them. Did you tell them that you're a good dancer?'

'No!' Sakuno said quite flustered about their topic.

'You know what Sa-chan, you're really weird after going to that meeting or something.'

'Y-yeah I think so too.' She sobbed.

'Ne, Tomo-chan… may I ask you something?' Sakuno asked.

'S-sure.' Tomoka stuttered a bit cause of Sakuno's sudden action.

'Do you know someone named Ryoma Echizen?'

'…' Silence came.

'Of course I know him!' Tomoka exclaimed for the whole class to hear.

'Haha I see.' Sakuno's sweat dropped.

'Why? Do you have a crush on Ryoma-sama!?'

'N-no. It's nothing.'

'_Maybe I shouldn't tell Tomo-chan about it. She'll freak out_.' Sakuno thought.

'Sure?'

'Yes. Anyway, why do you put _–sama_ after his name?' Sakuno asked changing the topic.

'As the founder of Ryoma-sama's fan club, I have no right to call him by his first name only. He is too great for me. He's just first year like us but he's already a regular of the tennis team. They call him the Prince of Tennis. He's so dreamy!'

Sakuno's sweat dropped again.

'_F-founder?_' Sakuno couldn't believe that her bestfriend is the founder of her partner's fan club. What's even more surprising for her is that her partner is the most popular member of their school's tennis club where her grandmother is the current coach. There are a lot of connections between them for her to somehow know him or see him. But why hasn't she noticed him. He is the popular first year regular of Seigaku. As a student, he has done a lot. He is even quoted as the 'Prince of Tennis. Sakuno just realized how dense she is.

She sighed.

'Something wrong Sa-chan?'

'N-no it's nothing.' Sakuno said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma entered their room, his expression showing boredom.

'Oi Echizen! We heard a lot about you!' a certain big-mouthed boy welcomed him.

'…' he didn't reply and just kept on walking to his seat.

'We heard you're going to perform with the dance club. And you have a partner. So how was it? Is she already your girlfriend?'

'_Stories come so fast…_' he thought.

'Hn.' He said as he took his seat and stared outside the window.

As his _friend_ continued to blabber and blabber and blabber, he didn't mind him and his thoughts wandered off.

Being Ryoma Echizen, that he is, life for him is all about getting stronger. All he thinks about is to get better at tennis and to be the best with it. Romance hasn't been part of his life… for now. But after meeting a certain girl, which is just a while ago. Something happened. He suddenly got _interested_ in her. The way they met intrigued him. The way she talk intrigued him. In other words, all she did intrigued him. Maybe because the auburn-haired lass didn't turn into a fan girl mode or something unlike the other girls he met.

'Mada mada dane.' He said with a smirk on his face.

'Echizen, did you say something?'

He just continued to gaze outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell rang signing the start of lunch break.

'Sa-chan, let's go eat at the roof top.' Tomoka offered.

'Okay. But l-lets eat q-quickly. I have practice later.'

'_She's stuttering again. Sa-chan doesn't know that I already know what she's hiding. Of course, as the founder, I know that Ryoma-sama is picked as the representative of the tennis club. And knowing her very well, he's her partner. She's easy to read._' Tomoka giggled at her thought.

'Eh?'

'Nandemonai. Let's go!'

At the rooftop, a certain green-haired boy lied below the clouds. Beside him is a can of Ponta.

'_Darn oyaji._' He thought.

Flashback

'Oi shounen, you're gonna be late for school. Your girlfriend might get worried.'

'Che. Oyaji, go bother someone else. I'm waiting for my lunch.'

'Nanako already placed it on your bag.' The old man said with a weird smile all over his face.

'Ahh… okay.' Ryoma find his smile weird but just nodded then headed off.

Once he left…

'Ryoma, here's your lunch.' Nanako said.

Nanjiroh laughed and laughed.

End of flashback.

'_I'll make you pay.'_

For lunch, all the lad had for lunch is a can of Ponta and a bread which is the last stock the canteen had. He is pretty lucky to even have a bread. The canteen is crowded especially at lunch, and the breads are always sold out. Back to the prince…

He was lying watching the clouds, enjoying that gust of wind blowing on him.

The door opened revealing to auburn-heads.

'Kyaah! It's Ryoma-sama!' one with the pigtails shouted.

Ryoma's brow furrowed a bit.

He stood up.

'_Too loud. It's that fan club founder. One of the fan girls again huh? Wait…' _his thoughts were interrupted when his eyes fell on the other girl.

'Tomo-chan, not so loud. Didn't you see, he was sleeping I guess.'

'Ryoma-sama, can we stay here?' Tomoka said not minding Sakuno's words.

'Hn.'

'I'd take that as a yes. Come on Sa-chan' She said then pulled Sakuno near the prince.

'H-hai.'

'_My my, Sa-chan is stammering again. I'm right!'_ Tomoka squealed in her thoughts.

They started eating.

'Ryoma-sama, here beside me is Ryuzaki Sakuno. She isn't a member of the club, but she's my friend.' Tomoka said.

'Hn. I know.'

'T-tomo-chan, i-it's complicated.' Sakuno said.

'Eh? How do you know?!' Tomoka asked the prince.

'She's my partner for the dance club.' He replied bored.

'Eh!? Sa-chan, why didn't you tell me!?' Tomoka said like she didn't know anything.

'A-anou… I-I'm going t-to tell you soon.'

'_I knew it. Tomo-chan will freak out._' Sakuno thought.

'_Sa-chan, I'm gonna play match-maker._' Tomoka smiled inside her mind. (A/N: if that's even possible. Hehe)

Ryoma's stomach grumbled but thanks to Tomoka's loud voice, no one heard it… in his point of view.

Well Sakuno heard it.

'A-anou. E-echizen-san, h-have you eaten a-anything? W-well, i-if you l-like ,y-you can h-have some.' Sakuno said, as she failed to control her stuttering.

Tomoka giggled a bit.

Ryoma opened his left eye, then looked at the girl handing him a box of rice balls.

He rose from his position then grabbed one.

'Hn.'

'_I'd take that as a thank you. But is it such a pain to even say a simple thank you?_' Sakuno wondered at her thoughts.

He started to munch at it. Well he is hungry after all.

They finished eating and Tomoka and Sakuno started to pack things up.

Ryoma managed to eat 2 rice balls. Of course, he never wished to have an image of a shameless man.

'Let's go.' He said as he head to the door.

Sakuno and Tomoka looked at him.

'Practice.'

'Ahhh… I-I forgot. T-tomo-chan, I have p-practice now. Let's d-do this fast!' Sakuno said; panick overcoming her.

'Ne, Sa-chan, leave this all to me.' Tomoka said.

'A-are you sure?'

'Yes. Of course I'm sure.'

Tomoka winked at her friend.

'I-if you say so. Jan e.' Sakuno didn't really get why Tomoka winked at her.

'I love to play match maker.' Tomoka said not loud enough for Sakuno to hear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma and Sakuno made their way to the gym.

Ryoma was leading the way and Sakuno followed.

He was walking so fast that Sakuno can't keep up with his pace.

Good thing that they already reached the gym.

'Ryuzaki-san, Echizen-san, glad that you're here already.' The leader smiled together with the whole club.

'The two of you will be practicing over there.' The leader said.

'Echizen-san, Ryuzaki-san, we'll do this step by step. Just follow us.' A member said with her partner.

'H-hai.'

'Oh yeah. I'm Mizuru and this is Rio.'

Sakuno smiled at them.

(A/N: Mizuru is a girl and Rio is a boy. Just like to remind you.)

Rio grabbed Mizuru's hand, their fingers entwined, Mizuru placed her other hand on Rio's shoulder, and he placed his other hand on Mizuru's waist.

In other words, Ryoma and Sakuno will be doing _this_.

So they started with the hands. Sakuno blushed. Then Sakuno placed her other hand on Ryoma's shoulder and then he placed his other hand on Sakuno's waist, which made Sakuno flinched a bit.

'_This is so embarrassing for some reason._' Sakuno thought.

'_Why is she blushing?_'

Ryoma can sure be dense at times.

End of chapter II

* * *

Author's notes: this is chapter II of Every Single Step. thanks to the reviews you submitted. please review again ^^

My replies:

cutiesakuno18: thanks for the advice. well I'll be italicizing the sentence, if the characters are thinking of it.

skwon2: thanks a lot! ^^

nicklaus mak wei xuan: haha yeah. well he will be warm, some other time hehe.

-fUjI-lAwLiEt- : it's okay. at least you left a review. ^^

midnight blue08: haha yeah. well we do know her for that nature of hers. hehe ^^

For other people who have read the story, thank you very much! Hope to get more support from you ^^


	3. Clumsiness and Coolness

Every Single Step

Previously: _'This is so embarrassing for some reason._' Sakuno thought.

'_Why is she blushing?_'

A/N: Here's chapter III. I'm gonna have a vacation so before I go, here's what I've got

* * *

Chapter III: Clumsiness and Coolness

Mizuru and Rio can't help but giggle a bit at the two freshmen right before their very eyes.

'They are so adorable!' Mizuru squealed whispering it to Rio as he nodded in approval.

Mizuru and Rio finally begun.

They performed the first figure very well.

Every move they did is harmonized.

God, they were so great! Ryoma and Sakuno can't help but widen their eyes. They're impressed. A better word would be amused.

The steps aren't that complex, but with the pair's performance, each step looked intricate.

But all these amusements have to stop.

'And that's figure one.' They said in unison with a smile hanging on their lips.

The two first years cleared their throat for they were intimidated. Even the prince.

'How can we do something like that?!' they thought.

But their thoughts didn't matter. All they have to do is to dance for the festival, and everything will be back to normal after that.

The prince has never been like this. For the first time-not including the Penal Tea-he cleared his throat cause of fright…? Well fright isn't the right word. No one has ever seen the prince frightened before, well still excluding his teammates for seeing his horrified look at the Inui juice. Maybe we'll have to leave that for now. I myself can't explain how he feels, well, he is Ryoma Echizen after all.

They fixed their position once again, with Sakuno's more flushed face and Ryoma's discomfort.

They did the steps with the other pair's guide.

Something sure is wrong and both of them noticed it. Well Mizuru and Rio can never miss that too.

Sakuno was about to step her right foot backward, but Ryoma has lifted his left foot to step forward. Realizing that her foot was on the way, he immediately stepped backwards again, causing himself to almost lose his balance. But thanks to tennis, he managed to land on his feet. Fast reflexes I can say. But he forgot one thing.

BLAG!

If you remember their positions- fingers entwined, hand on shoulder, hand on waist, if one falls, the other one will. Pretty much a domino effect.

Both of them landed on the cold floor with Sakuno on top of him.

(A/N: Kyaah! Pretty classic eh? Hehe :3)

'Ugh!' Ryoma is in pain, considering his position- landed on his back on the floor with a girl supporting her weight on him.

'Ittai! Eh? R-ryoma-kun? D-daijobu desu ka?'

Ryoma's eyes widened a bit then looked at his side avoiding eye contact with the girl. Any time now, a blush might escape his cheeks. Yes those cheeks that no one might ever think that a blush would appear on them. But he is an expert in hiding-your-feelings-game so it might be alright after all.

'_R-ryoma-kun?'_ this thought wandered around Ryoma's mind. It's his first time for a girl to call him like that. Cause girls, fan girl or not usually call him, Ryoma, Ryoma-san, Echizen-san, and worst, Ryoma-sama. It sounded pleasant to the ear. The formality is killing him.

'Ah! G-gomenasai!' It's now Sakuno's turn to blush as she quickly got out of their position. She is Ryoma's opposite, she isn't good with the game.

'_I'm really clumsy. Maybe Echizen-san hates me now. What if he quits cause of my clumsiness. The dance club might get mad at me too._' Sakuno thought badly.

'It's okay.' He said as he stood up dusting himself.

Sakuno's face brightened up but remembered one more thing.

'G-gomenasai.'

'I said it's okay.'

'I-iie. I-I mean, f-for calling you R-ryoma-kun instead of Echizen-san.'

Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

'_In America, whether they call you by your first name or last name it's no big deal. But here in Japan, it matter s a lot. The formality can kill you._' Ryoma thought.

'It's okay.' He said. 'But not Ryoma-sama…' he continued.

Sakuno smiled.

'Wait, where's Mizuru-san and Rio-san?' Sakuno asked.

The both of them looked for them by looking a round a bit.

'A-are you finish?' Mizuru asked hiding behind a concrete, Rio behind her.

'F-finished with w-what?'

'Y-you know, with fluff and stuff. Lovey-dovey… y-you can continue if you like. W-we won't disturb you.' Rio said.

'Eh!? A-anou… th-that's… w-we're not l-l-like that. Mou sempais!' Her blush growing furiously.

Ryoma wished he had his cap on to hide his faint blush, good thing his green-like hair is doing a good job as a cover.

'Ah… s-sorry. Then shall we continue?'

'H-hai!'

'Hn.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Echizen-san, Ryuzaki-san, we've observed one thing. And we would like you to know about it. Echizen-san is too cool. His pace is too fast.' Mizuru said.

'While on the other hand, Ryuzaki-san can't keep up. Her pace is too slow. For example, the beat is 1-2-3-1-2-3, Echizen-san's pace is 1-2-1-2 and Ryuzaki-san's is 1-2-3-4-1-2-3-4.' Rio explained.

'I see. B-but w-what will we do?'

'Eye contact!' both of them said in unison.

'Wh-what does that mean?'

'Well you see, if the two of you have eye contact, you will be able to signal each other when to step, when to pause and such. We also observed that both of you looked at your feet the whole time. On second thought, that is pretty normal for beginners but still, like we said before, eye contact would really be nice' Mizuru explained.

Silence filled their atmosphere. No one knew how to continue the conversation. But this silence is deafening so the prince decided to make a move.

'Hn.' Yes a simple move yet its enough to stop the silence.

'Then that settles it. You two can practice if you have free time. So that you can practice the eye contact.' Rio said with a sheepish smile.

'H-hai.'

'Anyway, that's all for practice, you can now use the rest of the time of your lunch break. Oh yeah, there won't be any practice later after class. And Echizen-san, you may attend tennis practice if you like.' Mizuru said.

Ryoma left bidding goodbye with a slight bow.

'A-arigatou gozaimasu f-for today.' Sakuno said bowing, then followed the prince. Well she didn't exactly follow him, its just that both of them are headed to the exit of the gym.

As the two finally left…

'How much did Tomoka pay you?' Rio asked.

'Well, none. She did have a point. She told me that if I didn't like the Ryoma x Sakuno pairing, she'll give me money, but I do think they are so cute so I'll charge Tomoka free.'

'Haha. But we're not really playing much of match maker. I mean eye contact is really important in dancing, what do you think?'

'Well, I guess so. Since what we explained to both of them earlier is based from our experience right?'

'Yeah.'

Connivance is in the air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the two walked, silence enveloped them. Sakuno being Sakuno just kept quiet and Ryoma being Ryoma continued with his fast pace in walking. They were really quiet.

Sakuno wished something would happen to end this silence. The gods have fulfilled her wish.

Ryoma was about to say something but to his dismay…

'Sa-chan, how's practice?'

'T-tomo-chan, i-it's fine.'

'_Great. Just great. The fan club president cutting me off._'

'Ne, T-tomo-chan, let's use the remaining time of lun---' Tomoka cut her off as well.

'Gomen Sa-chan. I came cause your obaa-chan asked me to tell you to come later to the courts.'

'Ahh… okay.'

'Anyway, I'll run along now. Ja!'

'Ja ne.' Sakuno raised her hand to bid goodbye.

But realization hit her.

'W-wait T-tomo-chan.' Tomoka was out of sight.

She was stuck with the passive prince once again.

It seems the gods didn't fulfill her wish thoroughly.

She sighed.

'R-ryoma-kun, s-see you.' She said bowing then head to the classroom.

Ryoma then head to vending machine to get some more Ponta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Classes are finally over and Sakuno made her way to the tennis courts since her obaa-chan told her too.

'Hmmm… I wonder why obaa-chan is calling me.'

She reached the courts then approached her grandma who is standing infront of some students.

'O-obaa-chan?' she stuttered even she didn't know why.

Sumire looked back to see her.

'Sakuno, you're finally here. Just sit on the bench for a while.'

'H-hai.'

'As I was saying, practice will be more intense for today. You will be running around the court and we'll see who lasts. Of course, if you don't fulfill the rule, you'll be having a Penal Tea.'

'_How come obaa-chan pronounced penalty a bit different_.'

The members' faces turned gloomy.

'And, my granddaughter will be watching. Don't disappoint her.'

Everyone's eyes suddenly fell on her.

'_Eh?_' her eyes widened.

A pair of golden cat-liked eyes widened as well.

'I didn't know that she is coach's granddaughter.'

A certain sadist saw this and a plan escaped his mind, placing a smirk on his lips.

Sakuno stood up and bowed.

'I-I'm Ryuzaki S-Sakuno. N-nice to m-meet you.'

'Regulars, introduce yourselves.' Sumire said just like what the sadist expected.

Fuji, Eiji and Momo looked at each other, each sending and receiving messages.

'Kunimitsu Tezuka, buchou. Good day.' Sakuno bowed to him.

'Shuichiro Oishi, fuku-buchou. Nice to meet you.' Sakuno bowed again.

'Kawamura Takashi. Please to meet you.' He came closer for a shake.

But then he saw a racket right infront of him. He picked it up.

Sakuno came nearer but 'Burning!'

Sakuno backed away.

Fuji came and tapped Taka's hands to let go of the racket.

'H-huh?'

'Shusuke Fuji. Please to meet you Ryuzaki-chan.' He said still giving her that usual smile.

Sakuno smiled back.

Fuji came closer, knelt down then kissed the back of Sakuno's hand.

Sakuno flinched then blushed.

Ryoma's eyes twitched.

That was the cue, Eiji entered the picture.

'Nyaaah! Ryuzaki-chan is so kawaii!' Eiji said then gave Sakuno one of his famous bear hugs.

Sakuno's face became more flushed.

Now Ryoma was giving the scene a stare more like a glare.

That was another cue, Momo then entered the portrait.

'Sempais, you're choking her! That's not a way to greet her. Oh, I know a way in Europe!' Momo said then kissed Sakuno on the cheek.

Not only Sakuno's cheeks were red but her whole face.

'Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo-chan-sempai.'

Sakuno didn't know how to respond. She tried to give a slight smile.

Fuji, Eiji and Momo gave smirked, waiting for the next scene to happen.

Ryoma finally entered the scene.

He approached Sakuno held her wrist pulling her from the 'torture' she was receiving.

'Echizen Ryoma.' He said.

'A-arigatou R-ryoma-kun!' she said bowing.

'Hn.'

His sempais wondered. _Ryoma-kun? _Usually girls called him Ryoma-sama, Echizen-san or something else.

'Nyaa! Ochibi, do you know Ryuzaki-chan?'

'My dance partner.' He said plainly.

'R-ryoma-kun… y-you can l-let go now.'

Ryoma's eyes widened for a while then let go of her hand. Yes her hand. He involuntarily held her hand when he held her wrist before.

'A-arigatou gozaimasu.'

His sempais had sheepish smiles on their faces from ear to ear.

Then Ryoma felt a dark aura behind him.

It was Ryuzaki Sumire glaring at him, glaring at his hands.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? hehe. Hehe. I gotta pack my things now. Ja!

Anyway for the reviews. Have no time. I'll mention your names on the next chapter. THanks! ^^


	4. Eye Contact

Every Single Step

Disclaimer: Tenipuri is still not mine. Although I'm putting up a petition. Just kidding. The owner is Konomi takeshi.

Previously: _Ryoma's eyes widened for a while then let go of her hand. Yes her hand. He involuntarily held her hand when he held her wrist before._

'_A-arigatou gozaimasu.'_

_His sempais had sheepish smiles on their faces from ear to ear._

_Then Ryoma felt a dark aura behind him._

_It was Ryuzaki Sumire glaring at him, glaring at his hands._

Disclaimer: TeniPuri isn't mine, though I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter IV: Eye Contact

Echizen Ryoma slumped his figure on a nearby bench. He just had the most intense and terrifying practice of his young life (for now).

His data analyst sempai, just came up of another training program.

If you don't run a lap for less than 30 seconds, you'll drink half a glass of Inui Juice. Inui calls this, 'Half a Minute, Half a Glass'

If you miss a shot, it'll require a shot of the Penal Tea. Inui calls this training program, 'Miss a Shot, Take a Shot.

If you lose the game, you'll lose consciousness. This isn't actually part of the training program he has formulated, the other members made it up a bit. Because according to Inui, a pitcher of the latest version of his concoction is the prize of loser. The members call it 'Lose a Match, Lose Your Life'

All of these would have been fine for him if, it was their whole team that is involved. But then, the worse part is that, all of these 'training program' are intended for him. So he's the only one, who'll be receiving penalty.

The whole time, he felt under the pressure of Inui Juice. Another thing that made him feel awkward is the coach's glares. Ever since, he accidentally held her granddaughter's hand, the coach has been glaring at his hands. What's wrong with it? He held it before when they're practicing for the dance. And what's up with holding hands?

Good thing, practice ended. This was the first time that he wanted to quit a tennis practice.

He lazily inserted his coin and grabbed a Ponta. He just needed it badly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Obaa-chan…' Sakuno called her grandma.

'Yes?'

'Err.. anou… y-you're being harsh… w-with Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno said, fidgeting her fingers and tinge of blush on her face.

Sumire smiled.

'Now, I see what's going on.' She whispered.

'E-eh?'

'It's nothing. Don't worry, it's only for today. Since, he'll be participating in the festival, I gave him that. He'll miss quite a lot you know.' Sumire made up.

'Oh…'

'Stop worrying about your boyfriend. That's just warm up.' Sumire said teasing her beloved granddaughter.

'Obaa-chan!' she pouted and a darker blush crept on her cheeks.

Sumire laughed at her. She was enjoying herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma took his spot under the tree, his cap covering half of his face. He needed to relax.

Sakuno was looking for Ryoma, and luckily found him there.

Sakuno opened her mouth but immediately shut it. She thought Ryoma was asleep, so she stood frozen at the spot, not knowing what to do next.

She was about to leave, when a voice startled her.

'Nothing will happen, if you stand there.' Ryoma said.

'Ah… g-gomenasai!' she bowed apologetically.

'You don't have to apologize.' Ryoma said sitting properly.

'G-gomenasai..'

Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

'Ah… a-anyway, R-ryoma-kun… I' Ryoma barely cut her off.

'Let's practice.'

'E-eh?'

'Let's practice.' He simply repeated his previous statement.

'P-practice?'

Ryoma nodded.

'H-hai…' Sakuno nodded as she sat infront of Ryoma.

'Eye contact.' Ryoma barely said.

Sakuno stiffened hearing this from him but managed to nod.

Then they started. Ryoma looked into her brown eyes as she looked into his golden ones.

Ryoma just looked at her with bore. While Sakuno on the other hand, can't manage to look at him straight like what he did. She kept on looking at things every moment. And also to mention, she trembled a bit and a tinge of pink is visible on her cheeks.

'You know, if you don't look at me straight into the eye, nothing will happen here.' Ryoma's voice startled her.

'H-hai! G-gomenasai!' she said and bowed a bit.

'No need to do that.'

'H-hai.'

Sakuno positioned herself and looked into his eyes again, so did he to her.

At first, Sakuno felt really nervous but then, after a few moments, she found herself drowning in his eyes.

But a noise brought her back to reality. Laughter to be specific. But to be more specific, it was their sempai's laughter. They then broke their eye contact and looked at their sides.

'Sempais…. You're not good with hiding.' Ryoma said.

'Bwaaahahahaha! I didn't know Echizen could be so cheesy just like a romantic novel!' Momoshiro burst out laughing, with tears in his eyes.

'Let's fit in with their romance atmosphere!' Eiji suggested while laughing a bit.

'Yeah! *cough* I didn't know our little kouhai, will find his love bloom at such an early age. I am proud of him.' Momo acted.

'Why do birds suddenly appear…' Eiji sang.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

Momo got a cage full of birds, opening it releasing all of it. (A/N: don't ask me where he got it. Just bear with it for the fanfic hehe)

'Everytime you are near…' Eiji continued

Momo pulled Sakuno and Ryoma together receiving a glare from the lad and a blush from the lass.

'Just like me, they long to be close to you.'

Eiji pointed himself, then pointed to some other people and pointed at Ryoma.

'Why do stars fall down from the sky'

Momo should be sprinkling some confetti of star shapes, and Eiji waited for it, but what fell is a rubber shoe knocking the two of them out.

Ryoma walked to them, then wore his shoe.

'Sempais no baka.' He muttered.

'Every…time .. you walk by… just like me… they long to..be close to you….' The two sang like some total weirdos.

'A-are they a-alright?'

'They'll be fine.' Ryoma said to end her worry.

'O-okay.' she replied.

'Let's go.'

'E-eh?'

'Let's go.' Ryoma repeated then started walking.

'H-hai.' Sakuno followed him.s

* * *

A/N: there you have chpter 4. first of all, gomenasai for the long update. I was really busy with other things. Gomen! Oh and I know this is a bit short too. But I'll update soon and make it longer. Promise.

For the people who reviewed:

Nicklaus mak xuan: gomen for the late update

Cookiepie05: thanks. Sorry if its late

Otakugal: here

-fUjI-lAwLiEt- : haha. Yeah.

BlackRain105: there you have it. Haha

AquaJet: haha yeah

Midnight blue08: a manipulator in a good way

A can of ponta: thanks! ^^


	5. A Twist, A Kiss and Confession

Every Single Step

Disclaimer: Tenipuri is still not mine. Although I'm putting up a petition. Just kidding. The owner is Konomi takeshi.

Previously: _A-are they a-alright?'_

'_They'll be fine.' Ryoma said to end her worry._

'_O-okay.' she replied._

_'Let's go.'_

_'E-eh?'_

_'Let's go.' Ryoma repeated then started walking._

_'H-hai.' Sakuno followed him._

A/N: finally updated! Yay!

Chapter V: A Twist, A Kiss and A Confession

Finally just two weeks before the said festival. Everyone's been working so hard. The last two weeks will be intended for the props, costumes and some tiny improvements or final touches.

On his way to school, Momo and Eiji went by his side.

"Ohayou Ochibi and Momo-chan nyaa!" Eiji screeched with his cheery voice as he bear-hugged his two kouhais.

"Ittai. What was that about Eiji-sempai?" Momo said as both him and Ryoma broke free.

"Well, it's just two weeks before Ochibi's performance!" Eiji replied as he bounced like a ball.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it ever since he heard the announcement on their meeting last time.

"_Ne, Leader-chan, we've been practicing for more than a week and you haven't told us the theme of our presentation. You just let us practice the movements and such." Mizuru said._

_Soon everyone whined as they agreed with Mizuru's previous statement._

"_Okay. I will announce the theme then. The theme is… Romeo and Juliet!" the leader said._

_The girls squealed. "OMG! Really? That's so cool Leader-chan! Romance!" the girls were rejoicing._

_While the girls were happy, the guys were disappointed. "That's what you get from appointing a woman as the leader" they thought._

"_Well… we won't be doing the typical Romeo and Juliet theme."_

_Everyone looked confused._

"_What I'm trying to say is that we won't be needing the memorization of lines. Nor will we need the crying part. We won't put too much drama cause that is for the drama club. And dance club members, you all know that with dance, words are not needed to speak. With movements, you can deliver the message…. Ahh… sorry got carried away. But what I'm saying is that all we'll do is to dance and give the message." _

"_Yes!" the girls all nodded while the boys stayed at the other corner muttering "Girls…"_

Ryoma sure don't want to talk about this. Why would Echizen Ryoma like _Romeo and Juliet?_ Yes Romeo and Juliet is a masterpiece but he isn't a fan of the romance genre.

"Echizen, by the way, what's your performance about?" Momo asked.

Ryoma sighed. Why is it that Kami-sama doesn't answer his wishes? "Romeo and Juliet" he said coolly.

Momo and Eiji smirked. It's a good time to _fit in_ with the atmosphere. "Why do birds suddenly appear…" it was Momo that started singing.

Ryoma wasn't wearing his rubber shoes so he couldn't do anything so he just ran. "Ja! Practice…" he said.

"Wait nyaa! This is the second version since you didn't let us finish the first one! Momo's the one to sing!" Eiji said trying to reach him with his voice but was too late. Eiji pouted.

Momo patted his back. "Don't worry sempai. One day, he will realize the wrong he has done. He'll regret this." Momo said still matching the _atmosphere_.

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Momo maybe you should quit when Ochibi's not around."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vice-leader-chan! Where's leader-chan?" one of the members asked.

"She'll be here in a minute. She's just doing something. Anyway, minna, may I have your attention?"

Everyone faced their vice leader.

"Only two weeks. For these two weeks, we'll focus on the costume and props. Let's all work hard!"

"Hai!" everyone agreed.

Soon, the leader came with an irritated face.

"What's wrong Leader-chan?" Asked the vice leader.

"Minna… I'm happy about the spirit you're all showing… but I have a disappointing announcement…"

Everyone looked utterly confused.

"You do know that… our main dancers are Mizuru and Rio right?" Everyone nodded.

"And… you do know that this pair is really CRAZY." Everyone nodded again.

"Come in Mizuru! Rio!"

Two people entered. One was a girl and the other was a boy. One was pushing a wheel chair. What they had in common is that, both had bandages wrapped around them. Rio was sitting on the wheel chair with Mizuru pushing it. They had a nervous smile on their faces.

"Look at our MAIN DANCERS." The leader said rubbing her temples.

"S-sempai… wh-what happened?" Sakuno asked.

"You see…" Mizuru smiled.

_Yesterday…_

"_Ne Rio, the movie we watched was awesome wasn't it?" Mizuru asked her partner._

"_Aa. You mean about skateboarding right?"_

"_Yeah. I so wanna try their moves! What about you?"_

"_Same here."_

_Just as both talked about how cool skateboarding can be, a pair of skateboards lying on the road caught their eyes._

_Their eyes formed a glint as they smiled at each other._

"_Here we go!"_

"_Hoo!"_

_Both were really enjoying but then, they didn't know that the incoming part of the road headed to downtown._

"_Kyaah!" Mizuru screeched._

"_Kyaah!" Rio did the same as Mizuru stopped screeching._

"_Did you just-- Hey… are you gay?" Mizuru asked._

"_No… just wanted to try that for a while." He said coolly with a grin._

"_KYAAH!" both screeched._

"So we both ended up in the hospital." Rio said as both of them laughed.

Leader-chan came and hit them with her paper fan. "It's not funny!"

"Gomen." Both muttered.

"You're really troublesome. What will we do without out main dancers?" Leader-chan said rubbing her temples once again.

An idea popped out of Mizuru's mind.

"I have an idea! Pick me pick me!" she said racing her hand like a preschool student.

Leader-chan sighed. "What?"

"Well, our dance steps are pretty similar to the two freshmen right over there!" Mizuru exclaimed pointing at a lad with green hair and a girl in braids.

"E-eh?" Sakuno's eyes were wide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leader-chan had a smile on her face once again. "Okay minna! It's decided! Our Romeo would be Echizen-san and our Juliet would be Ryuzaki-san!"

"Hai!" the dance club members and participants exclaimed.

"B-but…" Sakuno tried to object.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan. Your dance steps will still be the same. Only some minor changes will be done. And a kiss won't hurt right?" Mizuru assured.

"What!?" she blushed, while Ryoma had his eyes wide.

"I said that a kiss won't hurt."

"B-but… Leader-san said that d-drama isn't important so i-it's not really necessary r-right?"

"Well Romeo and Juliet will not be Romeo and Juliet without a kiss right?"

"But.." Sakuno's face was really red. And she's very nervous. Last time, it was already hard for her to just look at him in the eyes. And now what, they'll have to kiss. But that's her first kiss. Her first kiss should be stolen by the one she likes. She does like Ryoma but… a kiss? Wait… did she just say she likes Ryoma?

Her face turned redder every second.

Ryoma who stood beside her placed his hand on her forehead then to her cheek.

"Your cheeks are burning." He said sternly.

"Ahh… anou… I—I need to go… J-ja." She said running away.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"T-tomo-chan…" Sakuno called.

"Hm?"

"I-I think I-I… I.."

"What?"

"I-I think I l-like…Ryoma-kun.." she said looking down.

"Kyaah! I'm so proud of you Saku-chan! Kyaah!"

"Y-you don't think it weird?"

"Of course not! Who wouldn't like him anyway!? And… I've figured it out before you do."

"R-really?"

"Yep! So now go tell him!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma was at the rooftop once again killing time. Dance practice will be on dismissal time.

He heard the door open. But then he didn't mind.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" a familiar voice entered his ears. Only one girl had that soothing voice. It was her.

"Hn." He sat straight.

"Ah… g-gomenasai… I-I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not."

Sakuno lost her confidence. "I-I'll go—"

"You can stay here if you want." He said lying down again.

Sakuno nodded and took a seat right next to him.

Everything was silent. Sakuno was eating her lunch. To break the silence, she had tried to offer him some of her lunch but he said that he's fine. After she finished, Ryoma sat straight again.

"Let's practice." He said facing her.

"Practice wh-what?"

"Kiss." He said bluntly.

_Kiss. _She never expected that to be his reply. Her face suddenly flushed.

"B-but… wh-what do you mean? Y-you know… first kisses are s-supposed to be given to the one you like. S-so it's okay w-with me n-not to do it.. L-leader-san will u-understand." She said failing to control her stammering.

Ryoma just eyed her.

"That's why we should practice." He simply said.

Sakuno didn't get what he meant at first but she realized the real meaning behind it.

Her blush was darker. "I-I-I l-like y-you too." She said with a small smile.

Ryoma opened his mouth to say something but…

"Kyaaah! That's so great Saku-chan!" Tomoka came hugging Sakuno.

"Nice one Ochibi!"

"That's a good one Echizen!"

Author's notes: waah! I can't believe that I just made Ryoma kinda confess! Kyaah! Oh well please review on this chapter! Onegai!

Replies:

A can of ponta: here's the update ^^

Midnight blue08: haha

Cityangelz: hehe thanks

AquaJet: thanks ^^

Otakugal: here

eternallove495: here ^^

PynkPlayar: ahaha thanks ^^

-fUjI-lAwLiEt-: lol. Thanks for the reviewing

A Midsummer Night's Dream: lmao.. here's the update

kaYeYe: thanks and I've updated ^^

crosstime-097051. : haha lol. This sure made u laugh thanks ^^

astraldrop11: thanks for the tips ^^

oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo: thanks a lot

anonymous: its okay to be talkative I do it all the time XD

4'QuaTro'4: I got the idea on our Christmas party. Cause two of my classmates were forced to perform a dance. So there you go.

fuji22ryoma: wow.. thanks for the review ^^


	6. Mistake

Every Single Step

Chapter VI: Mistake

disclaimer: TeniPuri isn't mine. But for "Every Single Step" I own Mizuru, Rio, Leader-chan, Vice-Leader-chan and the dance club members. ^^

* * *

Mizuru and Rio suddenly appeared. "Heehee." Mizuru chuckled.

The new couple wondered. "Anou… i-is something wrong?"

"I was just messing with the two of you. You really think that Leader-chan would say something like that?" Upon hearing that, Ryoma shot her a glare. And Sakuno's face was redder than before. "Th-that's so…" she can't continue anymore because of embarrassment.

Then Momo and the others started to giggle at the couple.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Festival day has arrived. Everyone have gathered in the gym to watch the presentation that the dance club had prepared. "Minna! This is it! Let's do our best!" Leader-chan said with Vice-Leader-chan beside her.

Sakuno's in her costume and Ryoma's in his. They were all standing in their positions. Two weeks seemed to pass by just like a strong wind. Sakuno took a glance at each one of the dance club member she got to know for almost a month.

With her clumsiness and kind-heartedness, she was dragged into this. At first, she thought that it's something she'd regret. But things didn't come like she expected. She didn't expect that she'd have so much fun. She encountered so many people and she made a lot of friends. And the thing that made her heart rise up was one of them.

A smile made its way to her lips. She glanced at her right to see the people on the backstage. It was Mizuru and Rio. But her eyes widened. They were jumping! Just the other day, Rio was still on the wheel chair and Mizuru had her bandages. Does that mean it was all a set-up?

The pair showed her a big flash card with a note in bold letters. "Yes it was a Setup"

Everyone in the dance club's jaw dropped. But of all them, it was Leader-chan that freaked them out. She gave them a really deadly glare.

The pair backed away. They showed another flash card. "Gambatte!" was written as they left the back stage.

Sakuno cleared her throat. She was shaking a bit. But she heaved out a sigh and faced front. She won't back away. She will not. Everyone had done their best for this awaited day. She will not waste everybody's efforts. With the role given to her, she'll do her best.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The curtains rolled up revealing the participants and members.

With the first scene, two groups of people were on the stage. And just at the center, Ryoma and Sakuno were facing each other. The lights turned on focused on them. Then the music played. They both held their hands and started to dance. As the music played, they stepped with the exact beat. And just at the end of the chorus, they stopped and the lights went off.

The next scenes took place and the dance continued as they reached Act I Scene 5. It's the scene where Romeo sees Juliet. Ryoma entered as the light stared at him. After some other scenes, another light made its way to Sakuno. The scene focused on them.

The two stole glances from each other. When the refrain started, they stepped closer to each other synchronizing with the beat. But at the middle of the refrain, Sakuno trips on her long dress. She was able to land gracefully on the stage. But she didn't know how to cope up with things anymore.

Ryoma was shocked but didn't let the audience see his expressions. He stood still there as he looked at her.

Sakuno was in panic. Her low self-esteem seems to attack her. "_N-no. I-I made a mistake. Everyone must hate me now. Everyone's efforts… th-they're shattered… because of me._." she thought.

The music continued to play, but the two were stuck on that same position.

* * *

**Author's notes:** yay~! update~! please don't get mad at me for another cliffy. heehee. I just love to place cliffies. ^^ For your info, this is the second to the last chapter. Oh no! what'll happen to the dance? You'll have to find out! ^^ please review

Arigatou to those who reviewed:

Crosstime-097051., SaKuRa-cHaN41, ryOsaku_12, midnight blue08, fuji22ryoma, AquaJet, Otakugal, a can of ponta, nanny kiwi gurl, sakuraxgaara2233


	7. Last Step

Every Single Step

Chapter VII: Last Step

A/N: fast? lmao. please read. this is the last *bows*

* * *

Sakuno finalized a decision to just stand up and leave the stage. Ruining everything was already enough humiliation. But face them? See how shocked and disappointed they are? She possibly can't do that.

With tears slowly forming on her eyes, she was about to stand up… but was halted by Ryoma's movements. Ryoma was making his steps towards her sitting figure. And it went well with the beat. Just before the chorus starts, he offered his hand to Sakuno. Her confidence and courage came back as she happily accepted his hand.

As the chorus played, they danced once again. This was the scene that Romeo fell in love at first sight with Juliet.

The other scenes went on smoothly. The members had done their best. They danced gracefully. Leader-chan was right. Words weren't needed to deliver a message. Everyone did a great and powerful performance.

Here it is. The last scene. Sakuno and Ryoma were in a hug as they danced. Then as they released each other. The light that focused on Sakuno died. Ryoma's light started to fade, as Sakuno's started to grow once again. And after that, the lights went out as the music stopped and the curtains started to go down.

The stage was dim and it was pitch black. Sakuno stood still waiting for the lights to flicker on as she heard the loud applause and cheers that the audience is producing. She smiled as she felt something warm and tender on her lips. When the lights started to turn on, it went away.

She blushed knowing who it could be.

~O~

The Seigaku tennis club regulars celebrated at the Kawamura sushi bar. Well it seems everyone wants to celebrate Ryoma's remarkable performance.

For the sake of entertainment, Momo and Eiji were doing their third version of the song "Close to You" which is now a duet of the red-head and the peach-head.

Then a knock was made on the sushi bar. Mr. Kawamura opened the door. "I'm sorry but…"

"Hey Mr. Sushi-guy! We just came here for an autograph signing." Rio said.

Mr. Kawamura blinked and let them in.

~O~

"Hey!" Mizuru screeched getting everyone's attention.

"S-sempai!" Sakuno went near the two.

"Ryuzaki-chan! Echizen-san!" Rio said as he brought out a flash card. He raised it up. Written on it in big bold letters… "RyoSaku Fanclub"

"We made a fanclub! RyoSaku because of Ryoma and Sakuno! If you want it could be SakuRyo. What do you think? Please sign on it!" both begged the couple handing them two pens.

"The dance club members are already a fan. Know what? We just started it a while ago and we got more than 200 members! Isn't that great! Anyone here who wants to join?" Mizuru announced.

"Me! Me!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Same here!" Momo said.

"Saa… why not?" Fuji chuckled.

"There are currently 222 members. Let me increase it to 223." Inui added.

And so, more joined the said fanclub.

"Nyaa! Anyway, Ryuzaki-chan, what club are you from? Are you a volunteer? Or someone forced like what we did to ochibi?" Eiji asked out of the blue.

Sakuno remembered that it was because of her clumsiness that she came there. She blushed a bit but shrugged hearing her best friend.

"Saku-chan's club i—" Sakuno covered her best friend's mouth. "N-nevermind that. Hehe."

~O~

"Oi where did Echizen go?" Momo asked.

"I'll go look for him nyaa!" Eiji volunteered.

"Wait." Inui interrupted as everyone looked at him. "If you look for him, there's a 48% chance to locate him. For Momo the same… 48 %. Fuji 50%... Coa—" "Get on with it!"

"Ryuzaki-chan is a 100%"

Everyone looked at Sakuno. "E-eh?"

~O~

Sakuno went out as she glanced at every corner of the place. After taking some steps, she found herself in the park. And as if her legs have brought her there, she saw him sitting on the bench. "Anou… Ryoma-kun… everyone's looking for you."

He looked at her for a second or two. He inched to his side leaving the other side of the bench free for her to occupy. She nodded then sat beside him as they watched the swings of the park slowly and lightly swaying with the wind.

In a short while, they both found themselves leaning to each other and falling into a sleep.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Yay~! Finally I've finished another story~! Gomen if you don't like the ending. This is the best way I can find to end the story. I mean in the progress of my story, they've been tortured and teased by their sempais. So in the end ,I gave them time for each other hehe. Please review

Arigatou: (reviewers last chapter)

AquaJet, SaKuRa-cHaN41, sakuraxgaara2233, a can of ponta, crosstime-097051., oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, windyelephant, anonymousgirl, and midnight blue08

Once again, arigatou for supporting, reading and reviewing on Every Single Step!

I now formally end this story! ^^

~~Miyo-chan02


End file.
